


I am Lightning

by UndeservingHero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Baby, Death, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Mourning, as much as Baby ever gets to be a character in my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeservingHero/pseuds/UndeservingHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only Dean, Baby, and a long empty highway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize in advance.

The rush of wind coming through the wide-open windows ruffled his hair and made that flutter in his belly explode as good, clean night air flooded his nose. His foot was heavy on the accelerator and he had nowhere to be except down that old lonely road in the middle of nowhere. 

Lightning and full-bellied clouds were rolling in the distance. He could almost hear the crackle and boom of the thunder over the wail of the wind in his ears and he could smell the ozone. 

Sammy wasn't with him this time. He was chasing the storm and he didn't need anybody, not even Sam, sitting by him as he mourned. 

The wind whipped away his tears as he growled back in the face of God, fearless of whatever retribution was headed his way. 

He watched a spectacular bolt of lightning race across the dark underbelly of the clouds, telling him just how deep into the maw of the beast he was. 

As the weight finally grew too much for the clouds, rain began driving in sheets so hard he could no longer see even with the whippers on. 

Baby stopped on a long slide on the two-lane blacktop and Dean got out of her, almost instantly drenched to the bone. 

He stood his ground in the face of the storm, jaw set and arms akimbo, daring Mother Nature to try and knock him down. 

"Think a storm is going to stop me?" he shouted. 

Only the thunder answered. 

"I'm coming for you, you sonuvabitch, and I  _will_  get Cas back. You hear me! I'm coming for you! Even Heaven can't hid you from me!" 

The wind slacked off as if cowed by his rage and the rain eased to something barely above a drizzle as he stood there, his breath punching out of him as sank to his knees on an enraged scream, hands sinking into his hair as he pulled. 


End file.
